


Vehicular Interlude

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cum Fetish, Established Relationship, Hyperspermia, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: Will and Hannibal have a long drive in the middle of nowhere. Fun times ensue ;)





	Vehicular Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/gifts).



> A continuation of [My Hyperspermia Brings All the Boys to the Yard](https://archiveofourown.org/series/994059) series by [ trashbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi) Written for the Hannigram April Fools fic swap. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely [ justlikeyouimagined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined)

It had been the first time Will and Hannibal had been able to spend more than a few minutes in each others presence in over a week. Will had been looking forward to pinning Hannibal down on his dining room table amidst the table settings and centerpiece and ravaging him, leaving him stuffed full and leaking with his come. That plan had been foiled when just as they were getting started his phone had rang: Jack had beckoned them to a crime scene in the middle of nowhere. He had claimed it was a Chesapeake Ripper kill, it had to be. 

Standing before the gorey, but still clearly hacked imitation of one of the Ripper’s kills, Will shook his head in disbelief. It baffled him. Why did Jack always assume that every killer who tried to be artistic and brutal with their displays was the Chesapeake Ripper? 

Hannibal stood off to the side with Jack while he examined the crime scene. Jack had insisted he be there as well for Will’s well being, completely ignoring Will when he tried to insist that Hannibal didn’t need to be dragged out in the middle of the night. Will worked through the scene quickly and finished with a sigh. He offered his opinion to Jack, then tried his best to be polite when he asked if they could leave. He wanted to get back to Hannibal's so he could attempt to make his plans to see Hannibal naked and stuffed full with him on that fancy dining room table. 

Thankfully, Jack dismissed the two of them with a wave of his hand, disgruntled and angry that the new body couldn’t be attributed to the killer he had been so fervently seeking. Will resisted rolling his eyes at the man’s childishness and allowed Hannibal to guide him back to his Bentley with a hand on the small of his back. 

Back in the warmth and comfort of Hannibal’s car, Will sank into the luxurious leather seat, the scent of leather and Hannibal surrounded him. They drove in silence before Will sighed and turned towards Hannibal. “That was a waste of time, I’m sorry that Jack had to drag you out for this as well when it was obvious from the start that it wasn't the Ripper.”

“There is no need to apologize, my dear Will. Jack is determined to catch that which has eluded him for so long. Yes, our evening was interrupted but I was able to watch you work. I always find that fascinating and enjoyable, no matter the circumstances.” 

Will snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. “Sometimes I wonder what you like more, watching me work, or having sex with me.”

Hannibal’s hands tightening on the steering wheel where the only sign of his reaction to Will’s joke. Will was aware that Hannibal was just as frustrated at Jack’s call. Just before they left, Will had been slowly and methodically stripping Hannibal for his many pristine layers, all the while whispering promises of what was yet to come. Will’s cock began to stiffen at the memory of just hours ago, he shifted in his seat causing the fabric to slide and pull taut against it. He managed to stifle a groan at the feeling but knew Hannibal was nevertheless aware.

Hannibal inhaled sharply and glanced over at Will with dark eyes. Will flushed and grinned in return, he knew Hannibal could smell his arousal and he wished desperately that they were closer to Baltimore. Silently, he cursed Jack for making them drive three hours to the middle of nowhere for a case which could have been handled by Bev and the others. He was achingly hard now, and he was pretty sure Hannibal would refuse to stop at a seedy truck stop motel. 

“God Hannibal, I wish we were closer to your house,” he groaned out as he reached down and palmed himself through the fabric of his trousers. 

“As do I Will. I would love nothing more than to continue where we had been so rudely interrupted.” Hannibal agreed, his voice low with want. Will looked over and could see the outline of Hannibal’s hard cock through his wool suit pants. “Though I do have an idea for releasing our discomfort. If you are agreeable.”

Will cocked an eyebrow questioningly. “Oh? And what would that be?”

Instead of answering, Hannibal turned off the small two-lane back highway onto a gravel road which led to a wooded area. Once they were in the trees and out of sight from the main road, Hannibal pulled partially into the grass and parked the car.

“I would like you to get in the back seat and take your pants off,” Hannibal said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Will. 

Will stared at Hannibal wide-eyed. ”Hannibal are you serious? We can't have sex in the back of your car!”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at him. “Why can’t we? The interior of my car is quite spacious and comfortable.” He smirked as he patted the leather upholstery on the driver's seat. “Unless of course, you would like to continue the drive back to Baltimore in your current state? Those pants seem to be rather restrictive.” 

Will groaned as he watched Hannibal’s heated gaze sweep over him and linger on his crotch. His cock throbbed and he quickly nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt before opening his door and getting out. Opening the back door, he shucked off his coat and threw it in the footwell before he slid onto the seat and shut the door behind him. Hannibal turned in the driver’s seat to watch Will in the dim light from the dashboard has he laid down across the back seat and pushed his pants and underwear down his thighs. 

Will stopped his movements and looked at Hannibal questioningly when he noticed that Hannibal hadn’t moved. “Do you plan on joining me back here, or am I supposed to jack off while you watch?”

“As delightful as sounds, I have other plans for you my dear Will,” Hannibal said with a small smile, slipping his arms from his overcoat and stepping out of the car. He quickly made it around the car and opened the door by Wills' feet. 

“If you could sit up against the far door please?” He asked cordially and waited patiently while Will complied, sitting up and moving back so that he was leaning against the far door. Hannibal knelt on the seat next to his feet and closed the door behind him. The dark settled around them, and the soft hum of the engine and their combined breathing filled the air.

Will watched Hannibal as he untied Will’s shoes and removed them, follows by his pants and underwear. These he discarded on top of Will’s coat in the footwell, but he made no move to remove any of his own clothes. 

“So how exactly do you plan on having sex if you stay fully dressed?” 

“Hmm well, I was thinking of going down of you. I have missed your taste this past week.” Hannibal said as he began to unbutton Will’s shirt, opening it up and exposing his hairless chest and stomach and moving his shirt out of harm's way. If they were lucky, the mess would be minimal. Hannibal had been getting a lot of practice in; he loved having Will in his mouth and trying to consume as much of Will’s formidable loads as he could. Since their first dinner with Will’s semen as a central player, Will had donated his special ingredient to Hannibal’s meals several more times. According to Hannibal, he was also aging a special beer in a whiskey barrel that would be ready in a few weeks time. He had no doubts that the beer would taste just as amazing as any food that Hannibal had made with him. 

Will’s cock throbbed in anticipation. He loved the feel of Hannibal's mouth and tongue. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

“I thought you might be agreeable,” Hannibal said with a sly smile. He lowered himself so he was laying between Will’s outstretched legs. 

Hannibal grasped the base of his cock and leaned in to lick at the precome that had beaded on the head. Will moaned at the feeling and slumped down, trying to give Hannibal better access to him. Hannibal hummed in approval and swiftly swallowed Will down as far as he could manage, given the angle. Will’s hands automatically went to Hannibal's hair as he hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head and flicking his tongue along Will’s length. He gripped the silky strands in his fingers and resisted the urge to pull on them and take control, to force Hannibal to keep still while he fucked into his mouth. Instead, he relaxed his hold and petted back the strands that fell into Hannibal's face, watching as his lover did his best to swallow him down completely. It was a pretty damn good attempt: Hannibal’s nose was practically buried in the nest of his pubic hair when he swallowed around him. He figured that if Hannibal had a problem that he would let him know sooner or later. 

Hannibal made sure to suck and lick around the head and glans as he came up, which elicited a moan from Will. He smiled around the cock in his mouth and hummed, ignoring the feeling of something tickling the roof of his mouth. Will tensed beneath him and panted that he was close while his hands desperately gripped at Hannibal's hair and the headrest. 

“Ha...Hannibal, I’m coming.” Will managed to sputter out, too late for Hannibal to change positions. 

Hannibal hummed around him and relaxed his throat in order to try to swallow as much of Will’s come as he could. It pulsed out in continuous thick spurts. Almost immediately, He realized something was wrong. He felt something tugging on his uvula, making him gag. The copious amounts of sperm that he was trying to swallow and that were still being ejaculated into his mouth ended up being forcefully coughed out. He tried desperately not to gag and empty the contents of his stomach all over himself, Will, and the interior of his car. 

“Hannibal, are you okay?” Will strained out, as Hannibal sat up with a hand over his mouth. It did nothing to hide or stem the flow of Will’s come, which leaked from between his lips and fingers. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Will asked though he knew there wasn't. He figured it was polite to at least offer, considering his cock was still releasing come all over himself and the backseat. Hannibal shook his head and tried desperately to swallow and ignore the fact that his suit and the back seat of the Bently were now effectively covered in Will’s ejaculate. 

Giving up on the idea of being able to swallow what was in his mouth, he pulled his handkerchief from his suit pocket and spit the mixture of come and saliva into it. Even that there was no longer anything in his mouth, he still felt like gagging. He could feel something on his uvula. Throwing the soiled handkerchief aside, he reached into his mouth with deft fingers and managed to feel what was causing him to gag. A hair. He managed to dislodge the damned thing, which had somehow wrapped itself around his uvula. He pulled it from his mouth to inspect it, turning on the overhead dome light. It was a wirey dark brown pubic hair; it could only belong to Will. Hannibal coughed lightly and raised one of his eyebrows at Will.

Will saw the hair and immediately flushed with embarrassment. “Oh my god Hannibal, I am so sorry.”

Hannibal sighed and dropped the offending hair into the footwell. “It’s alright Will, these things happen. Though I must say, it has been some time since I have gagged for any reason, and it is an experience I would not like to experience again.” He glanced down at the front of his suit in annoyance and deeming it a loss, used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his mouth and chin clean. He shrugged out of the jacket and discarded it before he pulled a package of wipes from the back pocket of the passenger seat and handed them to Will. 

“Still, I feel terrible,” Will said as he recovered his breath from his orgasm. He took the offered wipes and began to clean himself up as best he could. “Jack has been keeping me so busy with cases that I haven't had a chance to do anything besides a quick shower lately. I promise that I’ll never let it get this bad again.” 

“Will, it is really alright. You are perfect to me no matter what.” Hannibal tried to reassure him as he took a wipe from the package and began to help clean Will and the seat. 

Will gave Hannibal a look but let the subject drop. “Do you have a bag or something we can put these in? I don't want to leave them on the floor back here” He asked, holding a sizable pile of dirtied wipes in his hand.

“There is a small container on the floor next to you that you may dispose of them in.” Hannibal indicated as he finished his attempt to clean the seat. 

Will looked over and saw the small trash box and dropped the wipes into it. He buttoned his shirt and Hannibal handed him his pants and underwear once he was finished. “I'm sorry that we went through all this effort, created a mess, and you didn't even get to come,” Will said softly. 

Hannibal smiled slightly at Will, his eyes shining with delight. “My dear Will, I am not finished with you yet.” 

Leaning over, he captured Will’s lips in a searing kiss. When Hannibal broke the kiss Will was left panting, his cock making a valiant effort to harden again. Hannibal turned his heated gaze downwards and cupped Will’s cock.

“Just you wait until I get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and feed my soul :D
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://niceven-silace.tumblr.com/) and[Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace) I'm nice :)


End file.
